Her Name Is October
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: A sixteen year old girl, who is in her final year of high school and struggles to pay her bills on time. Gets the ride of her life when her busy life is inter wind with the many criminals of Gotham. Octobers life becomes a game that Joker loves to play.
1. October

**Her Name Is October**

Please excuse all errors with the writing.

And it's the first time I've ever put a story on fanficion, so please review! Please Thank you

-_Her Name Is October- _

I had an old Billy talent CD playing in my stereo. River below was playing on repeat.

I was washing my clothes in the sink. Nodding my head to the song and it was a hot summer day.

I'm sixteen and currently living in an old apartment with only two other neighbours.

One of them is a stripper that works weekdays on a full shift her name is Jodie gala.

She's Mexican and often brings her work home. Which means I'm listen to the wall banging for about an hour. She starts crying at eight in the morning and I can hear the guy swearing. While looking for his clothes and then stomping don't the hall. Past my apartment and that's how I wake up for school every now and then. But if not I have my alarm clock. Jodie thinks a man will one day be with her forever after a one-night stand. But I know the truth and that is you can't rely on someone to be there for you. When you're on your own you have to make it on your own.

When I first met Jodie, I was fifteen and trying to squeeze my 50-dollar queen size bed in through my door and she just so happened to see me. She smiled and asked if I needed help. My first impression on Jodie was that she was a nice person but that impression soon changed.

When I found out about her options in occupations. Jodie use to work at hooters when she was eighteen and then switched to stripping because the money was literally being shoved into your thong and that's a lot better than getting your hands dirty. She quit school when she was fifteen. I think it's sad. Jodie is very beautiful and she just sleeps with men to get money out of it.

She's no different than a _prostitute_.

I can't blame her or judge her because we both have issues with money.

I'm a sixteen-year-old runaway orphan. I've haven't been in a relationship before and I just don't have time for dating. I ran away from the orphanage at fifteen. I had been put in the Orphanaged because I had suffered from amnesia and I had no idea who I was. I still didn't know who I was and I don't think I ever would find out.

I don't know who I really am. But I named myself, October. Because I woke up in the Gotham General hospital on October 12th and I was told that I had amnesia. So I was just a kid then and I like the name of the month. The police tried to find my parents but no one came for me and I was then put into the Gotham orphanage. My life became a living hell in the orphanage. So I ran away and then that's how I came to be.

My birthday officially was on October 12th, 7:30. When I had awoken and then on became October.

I, being sixteen juggling school and work, together is hard.

At school, everyone knows me as Katrina gala.

I got Jodie to sign all those stupid papers from school. I just told her they were for the apartment manager. I also got the apartment manager to believe that I was nineteen. My apartment manager is into guys. Yeah, he's gay. I live in a pretty weird apartment building.

Also my other neighbour is a pedophile that often comes out of his apartment to stare at me go into my apartment. When I come home from work or school. I chose not to confront him about it because... I just.. didn't want to know what he would say.

I think it's weird, because he likes kids and me. I think he figured out I wasn't nineteen.

I work part time as a cook in a Spanish restaurant. So I'm pretty good with cooking and cleaning.

I pay two hundred dollars a month just to live here. This isn't bad at all. Because from the outside of this building. It looks like it's ready to fall down on us. The wallpaper in the hallways was once white but now it's just sickly yellow and falling apart. The carpets were also bright red but now they're almost black with tons of stains. No one bothers to clean up outside, anymore.

My pay check is about $500 hundred every two weeks. This is great for me. It's enough for groceries and the electricity bill. Groceries are $110 and electricity is $170. The extra 20 is for snacks on my break at work. When I get my other $500 in a few weeks I either save up or spend it on school fees. But I've been saving up. I have this secret compartment in my closet in my room. I stash all my money in there because I've been robbed before. I've been saving because I hope to one day catch a plane away from Gotham and move to a beautiful home near the ocean.

Oh and your probably wondering why I'm washing clothes in the sink. My sixties washer broke down on me.

**X-October**

Tell me what you think!

Joker will be in later chapters!


	2. Trouble Is Only A Door Away

**Her Name Is October**

Trouble is only another door away from October..**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **She's Alone**  
**

**T**he girl is sixteen.

I know she is... I know a sixteen year old when I saw one.

The gay apartment manager just doesn't care. The only thing he wants is the monthly rent and a few rolls of weed and he's fine.

Day and Day out, shes in that apartment by herself... such easy bait.. too easy.

That's why I didn't choose to rush in head first and take her... while I easily could. I seen the kid walking by herself in the early morning and she comes back before midnight. I hear her as she drags her feet to her door and opens it, exhausted. I hear her as she locks her door and barely makes it to her room. I've known this kid for a long while. She's cute and works too hard for a living. I can't help but admire the kid for her effort.

She's trying hard to get by and get somewhere in life someday.

Sometimes when she leaves... I got to her apartment and smell her things. She has a black and green stripped skirt, its cute. Smells like fabric softener and baby powder. I love the smell of it... it has the smell of innocence.

I know that she knows that I'm some kind of creep and I don't mind that she thinks that I am.

I know I am.

I've always liked her and I want to eventually have my way with her.

That's why I haven't made my move yet.

I'm a very patient man and I have a job to do.

I know that no one in this building knows what I do to for a living. They all think I'm a creep and don't care.

I usually do Bank jobs or major theft. I can break in to anything. You name it... and I can get in and out of it like I wasn't there. I have two bedrooms in this rats den for a apartment. One of them holds at least five million and another is my bedroom. I don't have doors in my apartment. There all unhinged and in the closet of my five million dollar room. I don't like doors.

October is a sweet kid, barely goes by a day at a time. Sweet, innocent, and cute. I leave this month... back to do another job and I plan on having my way with her after this week.

* * *

The Character that's in this chapter is mention from the first chapter.


	3. Why?

**Her Name Is October**

* * *

_"Because the world is so full of death and horror, I try again and again to console my heart and pick the flowers that grow in the midst of hell."_

* * *

His wide eyes ran down the street and down the opposite. Looking and failing to not find what or who he was looking for. His eyes harden in irritation.**L**ifting his arm and taking the cigarette from his dry lips.

"Where the fuck are you?" He muttered to himself.

Eyes darting back to both ends of the dark streets. There was no telling or really seeing what was lingering in the dark tonight. This girl was almost _never_ late. She was a _good kid_. She had always made it home before it was completely dark. He knew that it scared the kid to be out alone at night on the street and he didn't blame her.

When it gets dark in Gotham, you make it home before the dogs start barking or you end up with empty pockets and a slit throat. The options can vary on what kind of dog that mother fucker is though.

The kid was a girl and that didn't make it any better. Girls always got it worse than the guys. Because there is _plenty of things _you can do to a girl. That can do _plenty_ of harm either to the body or mind and the kid was still untouched and she wasn't damaged goods_. Yet._

That also made her desirable to high paying men and to other fuckers that wanted a piece of his little angel.

She was his and no one was going to have her _until he had her_. If anyone got to her first than let a hail of bullets fall on any who dare to touch what is his because he could torture that person in any way possible.

He took one more look before going to the door. Grabbing his jacket and quickly slipping it on. He opened the front door and walked out. The door closed itself behind him and he didn't bother to lock it. No one was stupid enough to go in to his apartment. He knew that the neighboring slut and any stupid fuck in the building wouldn't dare enter. Not unless they were looking to get killed.

The elevator was out-of-order and the only option were the stairs.

He was around six-foot five and could make it down the stairs within seconds. He jumped the last couple of steps and then quickly went to the front door. He opened the door and walked out.

He made a turn for the train station.

He needed to know. He had to know if she was okay. He walked in long strides and with his hands curled in to tight fists in his pockets. He spat out his cigarette and grind-ed his teeth together. Any thief or some dog out there that were looking at him now. Wouldn't have the balls to fuck with him or come near him. He wasn't exactly the type fuck around with.

He made it to the train station and leaned up against the wall, waiting for her. The trains wouldn't stop till past midnight and he didn't know if she was either really late or something had happen to her.

He fiddled a little with his hands and decided to light another cigarette. He didn't like being worried. He hated the feeling of it and this kid was doing this to him. Not that she hadn't before but it was rare for her to do so.

He lifted his head when he could hear a train approaching the platform above. He took a deep inhale of the cigarette and looked up hopefully at the exit of the station. The train left the platform and then he could hear people coming down to the exit. He hoped, she was among the people exiting.

He let the smoke leave his lungs and he watched as two blondes in bright red and pink coats exit. He knew they must have been prostitutes or strippers with their heavily done up faces and too high for any normal woman to walk in stilettos. They walked slow and talked loudly of how much they made this afternoon. He turned his head when he noticed a smaller girl come out of the exit. He felt relieved when he knew it was her. The short choppy hair was a dead give away.

She quickly walked forward and only looked straight forward. She knew the rules of the streets at night. Don't look at anyone and keep walking. Go where you need to go and get there fast.

He watched her go and then followed at a slow pace behind her. His steps were quiet enough for him to even start waltzing behind her. He smiled at the idea and pushed the thought away. He made sure not to get to close to her and to stick to the dark. His eyes darkened when he noticed the two guys up ahead of her. He took note of how her body tensed a bit and she seemed to become smaller. He inwardly sighed at her and felt a little irritated. Whenever women became scared they become smaller-almost like they are closing in to themselves and that was what in his opinion made them look weaker and vulnerable.

He felt a need to walk faster and somehow walk in front of her instead of behind her. The instant he felt this, he felt more irritated. She has no idea how much he has helped her and what he has done for her in the past couple of years.

He didn't like it when the two men became aware of her and leered at her. They touch her and they're both dead. He thought to himself. He mentally found himself daring them too and he would enjoy every second of ending their lives.. No one was going to have her, except for himself.

They didn't touch her but walked by her, cat calling and giving her invites. She acted deaf and continued walking.

The laughed to themselves and continued walking. To them she wasn't worth chasing after and she wasn't to much of a looker. Shes only sixteen and a lot of her is still developing. He knew this and could see the beauty that would soon take place. Shes cute, yes, but there was a lot of her that needed catching up to that mark.

His eyes narrowed at the two men that now walked towards him. They noticed the dark look he gave them. They glared and smirked. He smirked back and knew with the sleek steel knife in hand and only with a few swift hand movements, he could dismember them. He's been paid for doing such a thing before and he could easily do it again.

But before he could really considered it. They walked off across the street toward another guy who called out to them. He frowned as they continued on and he followed the kid home not far or too close behind her. He felt a bit foolish for even coming out and looking for her. She was fine. The girl had the kind of luck that some women wished for and that was for staying out of trouble. But it didn't mean the kid hadn't been through a lot and she has been through some shit. He had been there to witness it and even protect her from some of it. Not that she knew.

She didn't even know he existed.

He found himself thinking how easy it could be to walk away and never see her again. But its hard to let go of something you kept safe for so long. Not to mention, the first time he saw her. He knew that she was his.

It was bittersweet that she wasn't even aware of him though. Shes use to being watched by him and she didn't even know it.

He smirked when he could see her bolt inside their apartment building. The narrows were a shitty place to live and the buildings were so old.. some were ready to collapse and even this shit hole he lived in with her. It could collapse while they slept and they could die together. Side by side as the building crush them alive. He honestly didn't mind the thought of it. He could even call it a fantasy.

He sighed and threw his already burnt out cigarette to the pavement and made his way in to the building.

Only one more day and she was his.

**ooo**

I could feel shivers going down my back.

The heat wasn't working again and my apartment was cold. I had decided to eat some left over dinner from last night when I walked in and then head to bed. I was so tired. I had barely finished my dinner without almost nodding off and then rushed to my room. I had left my coat on and shoes. I felt even more shivers go up my spine when I removed my warm clothes. I quickly changed in to my 'bed time' clothes and got under all my blankets.

I felt a deep weight set in to my chest and that was worry.

I always got this feeling when I went to bed. But it felt stronger tonight.

Why do bad things happen to good people?

* * *

_Its been a long while, huh?_

_I have no excuse.. I'm just a bad person._

_I know that there is a lot of errors. But yet again, I was eager to post._


End file.
